


Ensemble Stars x Twilight: The Furries are coming

by hellonazunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellonazunyan/pseuds/hellonazunyan
Summary: Kaoru somehow gets into a love triangle with Rei and Koga. Who will he choose?





	Ensemble Stars x Twilight: The Furries are coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy/gifts), [Soso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso/gifts), [Lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou/gifts), [Nazunyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazunyan/gifts).



I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. It was a rainy day and I was heading to school. Yumenosaki Academy was a special school for special people, but I still didn't expect it to be THIS special. I had a few friends but I still was a loner. Most of the time I sat all by myself at lunch but on this particular day I had my friends Adonis and Kanata with me. They were talking about the usual shit you talk about here - boys, money, make up - and I forced myself to at least try to converse with them. Suddenly everyone stopped when a beautiful boy with a black mullet, piercing red orbs and pale skin entered, behind him a boy who looked just like him but with much shorter hair. The latter may have had an acceptable fashion sense but you could tell from miles away that the person who appeared to be his brother didn't have as much luck. "That are Ritsu and Rei Sakuma. Their parents just moved here and all the other boys are trying to get a date with one of them since the beginning of the year but so far no one succeeded." Adonis told me with his deep voice. "Why are you telling me shit like this? Why would I care? I'm hetero" I replied. "Puka Puka bitch that's what they all say." Kanata said. Later after school had ended I walked home. It had stopped to rain but now it was surprisingly foggy which was kind of mysterious. After I was almost run over by several cars I finally arrived at home and in front of the garage my dad was talking to a friend and his son. "Koga has grown so much over the past few years." my daddy said. "His love for dogs and the furdom also grew." Koga's daddy (not Rei) answered. When Koga saw that I was there he blushed fifty shades of red and asked "Hey Kaoru, how are you doing? I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to a furry convention in Spoons with me? It's next week and I've already bought tickets." I was kinda shocked but I still had a fursuit lying around somewhere so I retorted "I'd really like to go to that convention with you." That was the most interesting part of our conversation and after a few more minutes of talking with Koga I headed to my room. In my room I sat around and practiced being hetero while combing my mullet. My mullet was the most important part of my body for me and if someone cut it I would probably die. As I looked out the window I saw that it was full moon and I could swear that I heard a dog's howl right under my window but I didn't want to believe it. You see legend says that every full moon certain people transform into so-called "Werekogas". These creatures may have the body of a dog but they have extreme physical strength and their minds are sharper than the knife of yandere! Tori. After a week of secretly admiring Rei Sakuma, being hetero and protecting my mullet from Kanata's scissors it was finally time for the furry convention. At 7 AM Koga picked me up and we drove to Spoons. He had a beautiful corgi fursuit, which was way better than mine, and you could tell from afar that he was definitely excited for this convention. When we finally arrived in Spoons and stepped out of the car I felt a mysterious presence but I couldn't tell what it was until Koga exclaimed "Sakuma, I know that you're here. You don't need to hide, Kaoru's mine." After this he removed the head of my fursuit and gave me a long kiss. I liked it even though I was and still am hetero. Suddenly Rei appeared, looked straight into my eyes and took my hand to run away with me. Koga tried to follow us but he just wasn't fast enough. After a while we found ourselves in the middle of an illuminating forest and Rei again looked straight into my eyes "Kaoru..." but I interrupted him and said "Rei, I know what you are..." "What do you think I am Kaoru?" he asked "You are a vampire" I replied. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes and then he asked "Are you scared?" and since I knew that he would never scare me I stepped forward and kissed him. We had a lot of fun, he showed me that vampires in sunlight would make great disco balls and jumped from tree to tree with me on his back, but soon I realized something was missing. I felt for my mullet and in fact it was gone. I was boiling with rage but Rei tried to calm me down. "You still look very hetero Kaoru." he said. I was flattered and gave him a very passionate kiss. At the end of the day I realized that I wasn't very hetero anymore. The next day I killed Kanata for cutting my mullet off and did very kinky stuff with Rei. Koga died because he was so sad but was resurrected by Subaru and married him. Daikichi and Leon also married. Adonis was done with this shit and left our universe. There also was a big explosion at Yumenosaki which killed a lot of students. Ritsu had 500 children with Mao . I later found out that Nazuna was also a vampire. THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaoru never was hetero btw


End file.
